The present invention relates to a hydrostatic bearing for supporting horizontal and vertical forces.
From DE 38 31 676 C1, for example, a hydrostatic bearing is known, in which a support element is supported hydrostatically on a guide rail. The guide rail has a trapezoidal guide section and a trapezoidal mounting section. The two sections are turned toward each other with their tapered sides. A head-side guide surface of the guide section and a mounting surface of the mounting section are turned away from and arranged parallel to each other. Lateral guide surfaces of the guide section are each arranged at an acute angle to the upper guide surface. Lateral foot surfaces of the mounting section are arranged at an acute angle to the mounting surface. The two lateral guide surfaces of the guide section connect to both longitudinal sides or edges of the head-side guide surface, wherein an angle is enclosed between the lateral guide surface and the head-side guide surface.
The support element has two legs and a base connecting the two legs. With its two legs, the support element grips around the guide rail. The two legs and the base each feature a pressure pocket that can be pressurized hydrostatically for building up a hydrostatic pressure between the guide rail and the support element.
Such hydrostatic bearings feature lower load ratings in comparison with known linear guides with recirculating roller bodies. For linear roller bearings with recirculating roller bodies, the loads to be transmitted are transmitted between the support element and the guide rail via a plurality of rollers, which roll under load on tracks of the guide rail and the support element.